yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Elemental HERO Flame Wingman
フレイム・ウィングマン | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Fureimu Winguman | alt_name = Elemental Hero Flame Wingman | gx02_name = Elemental Hero Flame Wingman | wc6_name = Elemental Hero Flame Wingman | image = ElementalHEROFlameWingman-RYMP-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Warrior | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | atk = 2100 | def = 1200 | level = 6 | passcode = 35809262 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Trigger | fm = Elemental HERO Avian | fm2 = Elemental HERO Burstinatrix | materials = "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" | vilore = "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" Phải được Triệu hồi Dung hợp và không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt theo cách khác. Khi lá này tiêu diệt một quái thú trong chiến đấu và gửi nó vào Mộ: Gây thiệt hại cho đối thủ bằng với CÔNG của quái thú bị tiêu diệt trong Mộ. | lore = "Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard. | fr_lore = "Avian, HÉROS Élémentaire" + "Burstinatrix, HÉROS Élémentaire" Uniquement Invocable par Fusion et non Invocable Spécialement autrement. Lorsque cette carte détruit un monstre au combat et l'envoie au Cimetière : infligez des dommages à votre adversaire égaux à l'ATK du monstre détruit dans le Cimetière. | de_lore = „Elementar-HELD Avian“ + „Elementar-HELD Burstinatrix“ Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen werden und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Wenn diese Karte ein Monster durch Kampf zerstört und auf den Friedhof legt: Füge deinem Gegner Schaden in Höhe der ATK des zerstörten Monsters im Friedhof zu. | it_lore = "Avian EROE Elementale" + "Burstinatrix EROE Elementale" Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Quando questa carta distrugge un mostro in battaglia e lo manda al Cimitero: infliggi danni al tuo avversario pari all'ATK del mostro distrutto nel Cimitero. | pt_lore = "Aviário, o HERÓI do Elemento" + "Burstinatrix, o HERÓI do Elemento" Este monstro não pode ser Invocado, por Invocação-Especial, exceto por Invocação-Fusão. Quando este card destrói um monstro como resultado de um combate e o envia para o Cemitério, inflija dano aos Life Points do seu adversário igual ao ATK do monstro destruído. | es_lore = "HÉROE Elemental Avian" + "HÉROE Elemental Burstinatrix" Debe ser Invocado por Fusión y no puede ser Invocado de Modo Especial de ninguna otra forma. Cuando esta carta destruye un monstruo en batalla y lo manda al Cementerio: inflige daño a tu adversario igual al ATK del monstruo destruido en el Cementerio. | ja_lore = 「 フェザーマン」＋「 バーストレディ」 このカードは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。①：このカードが戦闘でモンスターを破壊し墓地へ送った場合に発動する。そのモンスターの元々の攻撃力分のダメージを相手に与える。 | ko_lore = "엘리멘틀히어로페더맨"+"엘리멘틀히어로버스트레이디" 이 몬스터는 융합 소환으로 밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. 이 카드가 전투에 의해서 몬스터를 파괴하여 묘지로 보냈을 때, 파괴한 몬스터의 공격력 만큼의 데미지를 상대 라이프에 준다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Super Rare) | wc6_sets = The Lost Millennium (Ultra Rare) Special Gift Collection (Rare) Special Monsters B (Super Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Rare) All Fusion Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO | related_to_archseries = * Evil HERO * Signature move | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific Normal Monsters as Fusion Materials * Nomi | life_points = Damages your opponent | fm_for = Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman | database_id = 6344 }}